Parallel Hearts
by Aeliheart974
Summary: {Recueil d'OS.} "Je veux étreindre tes larmes, tes souffrances et tout le reste. Mais je sens que plus je cours plus je m'éloigne de toi et je m'inquiète. Au milieu de ce bruit, je t'entends chanter. Maintenant je peux voir l'apparence que j'ai perdue. S'il te plait donne-moi le pouvoir de changer le futur." OS1 : Oz, une nuit, des doutes, et les bras d'Alice. Fluff.


Bijouuur. Ca f'sait longtemps. (Enfin, depuis l'anniversaire de Break, mais les ficlets ça compte pô)

J'ai commencé à écrire cet OS il y a deux ou trois mois, pis j'avais la flemme de le finir. Alors comme j'avais du temps a tuer pendant que je téléchargeais Psycho Pass, voilà.

_/!\ Pour l'instant ceci est un OS. Mais ça pourrait finir en recueil si j'ai d'autres idées pour ce pairing. Je les adore, héhé._

_Il n'y a pas de spoiler dans ce texte. Ca se passe vers les derniers scans (avant qu'Oz ne se réveille a Lutwige) enfin, derniers, j'ai un peu de retard de ce côté là, donc je suppose que ça date déjà un peu xD Bref, vous pouvez lire tranquillement._

**Rating** : T pour être tranquille. M'enfin ya rien, j'vous rassure.

**Pairing** : Alice x Oz

**Disclaimer** : Pandora Hearts appartient a Jun Mochizuki. Les paroles entre guillemets du résumé proviennent des paroles de Parallel Hearts.

Ecrit en écoutant All Alone With You d'Egoist (parce que la voix de Ryo est juste trop belle, que j'aime ces OST, et que Psycho Pass et Guilty Crown c'est la vie.) et Parallel Hearts de FictionJunction (parce que c'est l'opening de Pandora Hearts, et que ça me file des frissons quand je l'écoute tellement j'aime ce manga.)

Petit coucou a _**Alison L. Lewis**_ C:

* * *

_**Parallel Hearts**_

Il fait noir. L'obscurité étreint la chambre, comme Alice étreint Oz. Le silence enserre le manoir, comme ses bras enserrent son cou. Et il fait nuit. Seuls les torches projettent leurs rayons blafards sur les couloirs feutrés de Lutwige. Tout est silencieux. La porte ne grince plus. Alice le sait, c'est elle même qui l'a fermée, avant de se précipiter sur le lit. Presque paniquée. Ces derniers temps, il lui semble qu'une fraction de seconde suffit pour qu'il s'évanouisse.

Les aiguilles de cuivre poursuivent leur course mécanique. La course du temps semble s'accéllerer un peu plus à chaque tic-tac qui retentit dans l'obscurité moite. Le chaos qui règne au dehors continue sans eux. Pour l'instant. Parce qu'ils savent bien qu'il va falloir y retourner. Parce que rien n'est terminé.

Et pour l'instant, Alice ne dit rien –ne fait rien. Elle ne bouge même pas. Elle ne réveille même pas son contractant a coups de pieds.

Parce que pour l'instant, elle veut juste rester avec lui. Elle veut qu'on arrête de lui voler Oz. Elle le serre contre lui comme elle l'a toujours fait avec son lapin. Sa chère peluche au pelage d'obsidienne.

Et Alice n'entend plus rien. Elle est seule avec le silence, et l'écho de l'horloge. Il lui semble que même sous cette couverture, il fait froid. Même avec Oz qui dort dans ses bras, elle est seule.

Elle voudrait qu'Oz se réveille. Qu'il lui dise que tout ira bien, qu'elle peut continuer à agir comme si rien n'était important. Comme si elle s'en fichait complètement, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de le perdre, de tous les perdre.

Elle voudrait qu'il soit éveillé pour ressentir à nouveau.

Parce qu'Alice n'a jamais rien ressenti qui lui paraisse réel. Dans l'Abysse, il n'y a que des poupées peinturlurées dans des couleurs criardes, et des rêves brisés. Il n'y a que des cadavres déformés, des espoirs qui dégringolent comme des châteaux de cartes. Et que les souvenirs ne ravivent pas de sentiments. Juste un pincement au cœur en songeant à ce qu'on a perdu.

Alice veut se sentir vivante. Alice veut être vivante.

Alice sursaute, et les battements de son cœur s'emballent avant même que les iris de jade d'Oz ne croisent les siens dans le noir. Elle s'accroche au simple bruit de son souffle qui chatouille son cou. Et elle cache ses joues brûlantes dans les cheveux d'or de son contractant.

Un peu comme de lier deux cœurs par des chaînes glacées. Des chaînes qui les blessent parfois, mais qui les empêchent à jamais de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Sans même voir son visage, Alice se doute qu'Oz est triste. Préoccupé aussi. Qu'il se torture encore l'esprit. Parce qu'elle a vu ces larmes qui débordaient de ses paupières, alors qu'elle même se mordait les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour retenir les siennes.

Et Alice est colère. Alice est tristesse. Peut être amour, aussi.

Elle ne veut pas voir Oz comme ça. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle vient juste de le récupérer, et que ses bras s'enroulent encore possessivement autour de son cou.

Et Oz se dérobe. Il se dérobe parce qu'il brise tout ce qu'il touche, que la moindre chose qu'il chérit se brise en mille morceaux brillants. Sauf qu'Alice ne le laisse pas faire. Elle le retiendra de force s'il le faut.

-Alice…

Sa voix est douce. Hésitante aussi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il sent les dents d'Alice s'enfoncer dans sa joue. Il en rirait presque.

Mais une douce chaleur s'empare de lui. Et dans ce monde qui semble éternellement glacé ces derniers temps, il ne se sent pas la force de refuser cette chaleur, cette flamme qu'il fuit depuis trop longtemps.

-Pas comme ça, Alice. Murmure t-il.

Et ses lèvres effleurent lentement celles de la chain.

Alice frissonne.

-Comme notre contrat ?

Oz sourit enfin. Il n'y a qu'elle pour le faire sourire alors que tout semble s'effriter autour d'eux, que la moindre chose à laquelle il pensait pouvoir se raccrocher s'évanouit comme un voile de fumée sur lequel on souffle.

Il sourit parce qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui apprendre, tant de choses qu'il n'aura pas le temps de lui dire.

Parce que ce baiser signifie bien plus que le pacte qui les as liés, bien plus profondément que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Pas de cette manière, mais comme des mots muets qui se délieraient pour mieux s'entrelacer. Comme un sentiment qu'il ne parvient pas à prononcer. Qu'il perçoit clairement, mais que ses lèvres refusent de murmurer.

-Non, comme…

Oz ne veut pas dire quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter. Mais aura t-il même le tems de regretter ?

Alors il vole cet instant au destin. Parce qu'il n'est même pas certain de pouvoir le refaire un jour. Il vole cet instant au destin, comme celui ci lui a volé sa vie. Ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il croyait être.

Le destin pense pouvoir lui voler Alice. Lui voler ses amis, son existence.

Mais Oz ne se laissera pas faire. Il ne laissera pas Jack Vessalius détruire ce qu'il lui reste.

Et même si Alice ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il veut lui dire, ce n'est pas grave. Peut être qu'il pourra lui expliquer. Peut être qu'un jour, il pourra a nouveau entortiller ses mèches d'obsidiennne autour de ses doigts.

-C'est aussi un peu comme un contrat. murmure le blond.

Les murs sont faits de silence, leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, s'attirent.

Alice le serre un peu plus fort contre elle. Oz est à elle. A elle. Juste à elle. Et elle massacrera quiconque essaiera de le lui prendre.

Alice est possessive, Alice a peur. Alice _aime._

Ils mourront peut être tous les deux demain, et c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se réveilleront l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant, Oz ne pense plus, ne pleure plus, ne doute plus.

Parce que le ciel pourrait tomber, les nuages pourraient se décrocher pour tomber en éclats menaçants qui les transperceraient, il ne la lâcherait pas.

* * *

Et vouala. Oui, c'est du fluff, oui je les aime, non je n'aime pas le Gil/Oz, oui le Gil/Alice c'est mignon mais ça s'arrête là parce que le Oz/Alice c'est canon, et c'est la vie.

Merci d'avoir lu ! C:

_**Aeliheart974**_, qui aime ce pairing de tout son coeur.


End file.
